Sencillamente tuyo
by Zekhen-angel
Summary: Fic en adopción si alguien lo quiere.
1. El ser oscuro Capitulo 1

Parejas principales: Harry y Draco.  
  
Esta saga tendrá contenido Yaoi, slash, gay, o como quieras llamarlo, si crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad emocional o moral, no leas esto. ¡¡Si no es así adelante!! ¬_¬,  
  
Sencillamente tuyo  
  
Capitulo 1: El ser oscuro  
  
Miró hacia atrás con nerviosismo. Aceleró el paso. Volvió a mirar a su espalda. No vio nada. Estaba tan oscuro que apenas podía caminar dos pasos sin tropezar. Sabía que alguien estaba allí. A su alrededor. Buscándole, espiándole a escondidas, esperando el momento oportuno. Agarró fuertemente la varita, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada, pues ni siquiera había podido recordar el hechizo para hacer luz. (Eh! Que yo Si me lo sé, eh? Es que él no, entonces no lo pongo ^_^). Recorría el pasillo casi corriendo, escuchaba silenciosos pasos en su contorno, pero no veía a nadie.  
  
Empezó a correr, ni siquiera sabía donde, solo sabía que quería huir. ¿Qué había pasado? Si hace un momento era de día y estaba en clase. Ahora no sabía qué hacer. La gente se había esfumado, sí, sí, esfumado; así sin más en el aire y se había quedado solo.  
  
Poco a poco se fue parando, para ver donde estaba. No reconoció el sitio. Ni siquiera sabía donde quería estar. Deseaba estar en Hogwarts en su cama, incluso en la clase de pociones. O incluso con sus tíos. Tenía que salir de allí. Escuchó unos pasos, venían deprisa. Una vos, una voz ronca que le llamaba.  
  
Abrió los ojos asustado. Miró a su alrededor, vio una puerta. Giró el pomo. Cerrado, Otra puerta, cerrada. Se paró enfrente del de un cuadro esperando a algo que no sabía qué.  
  
- ¿Contraseña? - Escuchó decir a una dama regordeta en un cuadro.  
  
- No la sé, abre, por favor. Me siguen.  
  
- No sin contraseña, jovencito. Haberlo pensado antes.  
  
Y la señora siguió mirándose las uñas tranquilamente. Supo que ese ser estaba cerca. Harry lo supo, su corazón se lo decía. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio.  
  
Un joven, muy pálido, envuelto en una túnica muy oscura, rodeado en una neblina grisácea. Se acercaba. Veía su rostro, sus ojos inyectados en sangre, su sonrisa malévola. Sacó una varita de la manga.  
  
Harry alzó su mano con la varita. ¿Y la varita? ¿Qué había pasado con la varita? No estaba. Se había esfumado como sus compañeros.  
  
- Ahora estamos solos, Potter. Solos tú y yo. ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
Ríndete.  
  
Harry chocó con la pared cuando caminaba asustado hacía atrás.  
  
- Pero, Potter, si no tienes escapatoria.  
  
Harry cerró los ojos, apretó su túnica rasgada en su huida con fuerza. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos. Pensó en Ron, en Hermione, en Sirius, en sus padres, en Draco. ¿¿En Draco??  
  
^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~ Flash back  
  
- Eh, Potter, ten cuidado, creo haber visto que esa sangre sucia te  
pasaba piojos.  
  
Harry apretó los dientes con fuerza. Intentaba por todos los medios  
pensar que Malfoy solo era un poco molesto. No le odiaba.  
No funcionó. Claro que odiaba a ese arrogante de ojos brillantes y de  
pelo. ¿Cómo que pelo.? Puag, qué asco. Pensar de esa manera con ese  
slytherin.  
- Oye serpiente, porqué no te muerdes haber si por una vez haces algo  
útil y te envenenas. Así por lo menos dejarás de molestar.  
  
- Eso a sido muy agudo, Potter. Puede que algún día seas capaz  
incluso de pensar antes de hablar.  
  
- Invecil. - pero en su interior gritó algo diferente.  
  
- Ten cuidado, cara rajada. ¿Es que no sabes con quien te metes?  
  
Vio como se alejaba seguido por esos dos amigos suyos. Caminaba orgulloso. Erguido, como si fuera el amo del mundo. Ojalá no fuera tan arrogante. Harry suspiró.  
  
Fin Flash back  
  
^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
No se dio por vencido. Con un último esfuerzo echó a correr todo lo que sus piernas podían. Escuchó una maldición y los pasos que le seguían volvieron. Tuvo un miedo atroz. Se paró de golpe al darse cuenta de que la pared se terminaba en la nada. No había salida. Se dio la vuelta para. No. Allí estaba el joven de negro. Varita en mano. Con una sonrisa de triunfo.  
- ¿Ibas a alguna parte, Potter? - Gruñó arrastrando las palabras.  
  
Harry le miró asombrado, ahora le reconocía.  
  
- Draco. ¿Porqué? Luego solo escucho una risa y una palabra de un hechizo que conocía muy bien. El mundo se oscureció y el suelo se elevó hasta encontrarse con el cuerpo de Harry. Solo escuchó "avada."  
  
^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~ Autor: Angel_zekhen.  
  
Sí, vale, vale. No es muy normal en el primer capitulo muera uno de los protagonistas, lo sé. Pero creedme, todo se aclarará a en el próximo capitulo, espero que os halla agradado este pequeño fic, el primero en la saga "sencillamente tuyo".  
Hey dejarme un review que me hace ilu! Por cierto, tengo ligeros problemas al enviar los relatos (con los diálogos y eso.) si hay algo que no entendáis decídmelo y os lo aclaro gustoso.  
¬_¬, 


	2. Nada en claro Capitulo 2

Parejas principales: Harry y Draco.  
  
Esta saga tendrá contenido Yaoi, slash, gay, o como quieras llamarlo, si crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad emocional o moral, no leas esto. ¡¡Si no es así adelante!! ¬_¬,  
  
Sencillamente tuyo  
  
Capitulo 2: Nada en claro  
  
Draco Malfoy salió del despacho del director de mal humor, ese Potter siempre le metía en líos. Si cara-rajada se había vuelto loco no era culpa suya. Vamos haber, qué hacía ese estúpido corriendo por el pasillo y gritando como un loco. Para colmo se desmaya y la culpa es suya. Gruñó. Le entraron ganas de pegar y romper todo.  
  
- ¡Crabbe! ¡Goyle! - Gritó los dos "amigos" se acercaron sumisamente con  
la cabeza baja - Nos vamos.  
  
Draco caminaba furioso, acelerado. Sus compinches apenas podían seguir su ritmo. Paró en las escaleras. Vio bajar a alguien. Sus ojos empequeñecieron de rabia.  
  
- ¡Eh, Weasel, Sangre sucia! Decirle a ese maldito loco que la próxima  
vez que me moleste lo pagará caro. - Y se marchó tan arrogante y  
orgulloso como siempre.  
  
Se dedicó a gruñir a gritar a destrozar la sala común de Slytherin. Nada ni nadie le interrumpía, haber quien era el valiente. Los nuevos habían aprendido a base de golpes que era mejor no meterse en medio cuando eso ocurría. Cuando todo estuvo suficientemente roto se sintió mejor. Miró a su alrededor. Parecía que había pasado un huracán.  
  
- Limpiad esto - Gruñó más tranquilo a dos asustados slytherins.  
  
A la hora de la cena fue al comedor sin nadie. No aguantaba tener compañía cuando estaba furioso. Se sentó en la mesa sin decir palabra. No había hablado desde lo ocurrido en la sala. Nadie tenía valor para preguntarle nada, así que fingieron ignorarle hasta que se calmara.  
  
Levantó la cabeza y vio un agujero en la mesa de Gryffindor. Gruñó de nuevo. Cenó sin gana alguna. Sus ojos grises indicaban que cualquiera que se acercara sufriría las consecuencias. Ni siquiera esperó al postre. Se levantó y caminó decididamente hasta la puerta. No quería ir a la sala común aun. Necesitaba gritar, necesitaba pegar más.  
  
- ¡AGHRRRR! - Aporreó con su puño una pared. Luego su miró la mano  
suspiró lastimoso - Esto dolerá.  
  
No se dio cuenta de que algo le seguía. Caminó con paso firme como queriendo pisar a todo el que se pusiera en frente suya. Tiró piedras al lago con rabia. No le molestaba lo más mínimo que pensaran que había sido él, su reputación crecería con eso, sencillamente le fastidiaba que ese vejestorio de director le castigara sin ninguna prueba. Cuando su padre se enterara.Seguro que si hubiera sido al revés Potter no tendría castigo.  
  
- Maldito sea ese Pot.- No pudo terminar la frase. Algo le agarró por la  
espalda y notó un pequeño pinchazo. De un empujón y sin poder hacer nada  
lo empujó al agua.  
  
Draco se levantó de golpe. El Slytherin salió del agua chorreando. Mascullando insultos y con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
- Lamentarás lo que has hecho. - Bufó mientras tiritaba y buscaba en los  
alrededores a alguien.  
  
Vio una sombra. Draco hizo una mueca de triunfo. Corrió tras él. Le persiguió por las escaleras, la entrada, pero le perdió. Allí. Otra sombra. Vio un reflejo rojizo en la cabeza.  
  
- Weasley. - Gruñó como si escupiera esas palabras.  
  
Volvió a perderlo, pero esta vez ya sabía a quien acudir. Lo iba a pagar caro ese niñato. ¿Cómo se podía haber atrevido alguien a hacerle esto? Y más ese pobretón.  
  
Caminó pensativo hasta la entrada de la torre de Slytherin. Susurró al contraseña, notó al entrar una suave brisa, miró hacia atrás. Nada.  
  
- Esto me pasa por estar cerca de ese Potter. Su estupidez es contagiosa.  
  
Caminó hasta su habitación, puesto que él no compartía habitación con esos indeseables. Se cambió.  
  
Caminó decidido como un león buscando presa. Y su presa: Ron Weasley. Allí le vio junto con la Sangre sucia, camino a la enfermería.  
  
- Comadreja, vas a pagar por lo que has hecho.  
  
El aludido se dio la vuelta, con cara sorprendida.  
  
- No me mires así. ¿Te crees que puedes tirarme al agua y quedarte tan  
pancho? Me las pagarás.  
  
- Malfoy.- Empezó a decirla chica.  
  
- Tú sangre-sucia no te metas. Largate antes de que me de por hechizarte  
también. Te vas a enterar comadreja.  
  
- Él no te ha hecho nada, Malfoy. Lleva toda la tarde conmigo.  
  
- Si le encubres también te hechizaré. Aunque lo haré igualmente. -  
Murmuró sonriendo.  
  
- No miento, acabamos de salir del comedor. Habla con cualquiera. - dijo  
ignorando sus comentarios.  
  
Draco se sintió mareado, como si de repente todo diera vueltas. Parpadeó confuso. El mundo dio más vueltas. Pero siguió agarrando la varita con fuerza. Iba a decir algo pero no se encontró bien. Le faltaba la respiración. Todo se volvió oscuro. Cómo si estuviera ciego. Cayó al suelo desmayado.  
  
Abrió los ojos confuso. Poco a poco volvió a ver. Escuchó unas voces a lo lejos. Algo le agarró. Se soltó asustado. Apoyó una mano en la pared e intentó huir. Todo estaba vacío. Miró hacia atrás, buscando a los compañeros de Potter. Nadie. Escuchó un ruido.  
  
Alzó la cabeza esperanzado. Otro ruido. Detrás. Volvió la cabeza. Algo se acercó rodeado de una bruma oscura. No sabía qué era, pero no lo quería averiguar. Corrió por un pasillo. Escuchó alguien corriendo detrás de él.  
  
No reconoció el lugar. Corría sin rumbo fijo. Volviendo la cabeza atrás.  
  
Aceleró el paso. Encontró una habitación. Estaba totalmente vacía, a excepción de una cama en medio-medio. Allí tumbado estaba alguien.  
  
Draco se acercó sin saber cómo actuar.  
  
- ¡Potter!- Exclamó - Debí saber que esto era culpa tuya.  
  
El Gryffindor parpadeó. Bostezó. Abrió los ojos como despertando de un sueño. Se estiró y se encontró a dos palmos de su enemigo.  
  
- AGHHHH. ¿Qué haces aquí? - Dijo cayendo d el acama.  
  
Harry miró a su alrededor sin reconocer la habitación.  
  
- ¿Dónde.?  
  
Entonces Harry recordó. La sombra. Draco. Se hechó hacia atrás. Desconfiado. Buscando su varita.  
  
- ¿Estoy muerto?  
  
Draco alzó una ceja.  
  
- Más quisieras.  
  
Harry se sentó en la cama de nuevo. Se rascó la cabeza.  
  
- Tú me apuntaste con tu varita y me mataste.  
  
Draco se carcajeó con frialdad.  
  
- Ójala te hubiera matado, dejarías de decir estupideces. No te maté y no  
te apunté con mi varita, pero si insistes lo haré. - Dijo alzando la mano  
en la que estaba.Estaba por que ya no estaba.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. La varita había desaparecido de sus manos.  
  
Escucharon unos pasos. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Una ventolera hizo retroceder al rubio hasta la cama. En la puerta se formó la silueta del joven perseguidor.  
  
Escucharon una risa. Escalofriante. La piel de los muchachos se erizó.  
  
La sombra avanzó hacía ellos. Estos se miraron. Se leyeron el pensamiento. Corrieron dejando atrás la habitación. Solo miraban hacia atrás y corrían. Asustados. No pararon hasta encontrarse en frente de una gran sala. Con mesas y sillas. Parecía un comedor. Les recordó ligeramente al de su escuela. Escucharon susurros a su alrededor, pero no había nadie. Los dos temblaban.  
  
¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? ¿Es que no vive nadie aquí? Las preguntas se agolpaban en sus cabezas, mientras el miedo invadía sus cuerpos.  
  
No era la primera que le pasaba algo a Harry. "debería estar acostumbrado" pensó, pero algo en su interior le hacía sentir tal miedo que no podía actuar como quisiera.  
  
Se sentaron apoyados a un lado de la puerta, por si tenían que salir con prisas. Suspiraron.  
  
- Esto es culpa tuya, Potter.  
  
- ¿Mía?  
  
- Tuya. Tú te volviste loco y me has pegado la locura luego. - De repente  
le lanzó un puñetazo.  
  
Se enzarzaron en una pelea. Se revolcaron intentando dejar al otro debajo para pegarle. Escucharon unos pasos. Unos gritos. El rubio alzó la cabeza sentado como estaba encima de Harry. Este solo le miraba a él embobado.  
  
- ¿Qué miras? - Soltó su contrincante.  
  
Harry se puso colorado al instante. Bajo la mirada. Notó como si algo le rozase. Abrió los ojos como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Al momento notaron como si muchas manos quisieran cogerles. Los chicos se miraron. Gritaron. Miraron alrededor y vieron a la sombra acercándose desde el lado contrario a la puerta. Se miraron de nuevo y levantándose de golpe corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo.  
  
Corrieron hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieron más. Se sentaron jadeando en una esquina.  
  
- ¿Qué era eso?  
  
El Rubio se encogió de hombros. Se hizo un silencio. Se miraron. Fingieron estar enfadados y volvieron sus cabezas, pero se volvieron a mirar poco después. No dijeron nada, no se movieron. Solo se miraron. Profundizando en sus ojos. El Slytherin acercó su rostro poco a poco al de su enemigo cerró los ojos. Harry también lo hizo. Necesita sentir esos labios. Aunque fueran de alguien tan rastrero como Draco Malfoy. Un trueno les hizo saltar. Abriendo los ojos. Miraron a su alrededor. Nadie. Se miraron de nuevo.  
  
- Apártate de mí - gritaron a la vez.  
  
- Sé que me adoras Potter, pero como vuelvas a intentarlo te mato.  
  
- ¿Yo? Si eres tú el que lo ha intentado.  
  
Bufaron y se separaron unos metros. Harry le miró de reojo.  
  
- Engreído - Susurró.  
  
- Te he oído, cara-rajada. - Masculló Malfoy.  
  
Hola!!! Bueno espero que me escribáis dándome vuestra opinión. Es mi primer fic con personajes irreales (hasta ahora solo he escrito sobre mí, jejeje). Espero tener pronto el próximo. Espero no haber empezado demasiado mal. Esto solo es el comienzo.  
  
Bueno, espero haber aclarado algo más el relato, aunque no mucho, que luego se termina antes de tiempo, jejeje.  
  
Mensaje a los sexomaniacos (ejem, ejem): Tened paciencia, por favor.  
  
¬_¬ ,  
  
Angel_zekhen, 


	3. ¿Sueño? capitulo 3

Nada me pertenece, todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Y este relato esta hecho sin ánimo de lucro.  
  
Hala ya esta dicho.  
  
Parejas principales: Harry y Draco.  
  
Esta saga tendrá contenido Yaoi, slash, gay, o como quieras llamarlo, si crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad emocional o moral, no leas esto. ¡¡Si no es así adelante!! '·_·'( (es un diablillo,jijiji)  
  
¬_¬,  
  
Sencillamente tuyo  
  
Capitulo 3: ¿Sueño?  
  
Estaban preocupados, algo normal, creo yo, teniendo en cuenta que eran sus amigos. Nada se sabía de lo que había pasado. Palabras vagas del alumno que lo había hallado. Por supuesto ellos no creían lo que el profesorado decía, eso de que "ese alumno" no le había dañado en absoluto. Por favor, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podía ver que era culpable.  
  
El profesorado se había unido con la misma decisión, no debían decir a nadie la verdad de la enfermedad del joven Potter. Aunque a decir verdad, no sabían qué le ocurría.  
  
Hermione no podía cruzarse de brazos ante esto. Necesitaba saber porqué su amigo estaba como estaba. Y Ron no era de mucha ayuda, dado que lo ocurrido a Harry le había afectado hasta convertirse en una masa llorosa y triste.  
  
Todo el tiempo que podían lo pasaban a su lado. Solo hacía un día que estaba así, pero bueno, para ellos era eterno.  
  
- ¡Ronald Weasly! - Exclamó de pronto una femenina voz chillona -No vas a  
quedarte ahí clavado llorando como un energúmeno. Vamos a averiguar qué  
le pasa y así podremos ayudarle.  
  
Ron se levantó como con un resorte, alzó el rostro y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- Le salvaremos. Vamos. - Caminó para salir de la sala común. - ¿Adonde?  
  
- A la enfermería y luego a la biblioteca. Apuntaremos los síntomas y luego encontraremos en los libros la enfermedad. - Rió exaltada - Como los médicos.  
  
El chico trago saliva y miró hacia arriba diciendo suplicante:  
  
- Porqué no puede ser algo sin libros.Porqué.  
  
Caminaban hacia la enfermería, después de haber cenado, para, con un poco de suerte, visitar a Harry antes de que la enfermera decidiera que era tarde.  
  
- ¡Weasley! - Escucharon por detrás.  
  
Se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con un Draco Malfoy muy enfadado. Su cara parecía endemoniada; Su pelo mojado; sus ojos grises brillaban como cuchillas. Hermione intentó hablar con él, puso a prueba el último libro que había leído "razonar con bestias". El Slytherin solo refunfuñó ante las palabras de la chica. Ron ya caminaba hacia atrás como un animal asustado dispuesto a salir corriendo cuando Draco Malfoy el chico más temido de la escuela se desmayó después de dar unos pasos en falso y llevarse la mano al cuello.  
  
- ¡Dios mío! - La chica corrió hacia él - Ron, ve a buscar ayuda.  
  
Ron recorrió el pasillo que llevaba hasta la enfermería. Allí reunidos estaban. La Sra. Pomfrey y el profesor Snape.  
- Malfoy, pasillo, desmayado. - Logró decir sin aliento. - Creo que ya no  
estoy para estos trotes.  
  
Ron caminó detrás de ellos, cuando al poco tiempo escucho el grito de Hermione y cómo Malfoy con la cara más pálida de lo normal pasaba a su lado corriendo como si lo persiguiera un fantasma. Miró hacía atrás horrorizado por la idea. Se quedaron quietos mientras Draco avanzaba hacia Harry Potter.  
  
Todos acallaron un grito en sus gargantas cuando les vieron levantarse. Miraban a su alrededor como si la enfermería fuera un sitio nuevo para ellos.  
  
- Sr. Weasley vaya a por el Director de inmediato - Susurró Snape,  
mientras Draco miraba horrorizado hacia la puerta.  
  
- Ron me ha contado que Draco no se encuentra bien.- Comentó nada más  
entrar Dumbledore. Miró a su alrededor - ¿Y los chicos?  
  
- Han huido. Se han escapado en cuanto nos hemos acercado a ellos. - La  
Señora Pomfrey suspiró - Me temo que tenga lo que tenga el Sr. Potter,  
el Sr. Malfoy también lo tenga.  
  
- Severus, ¿Puede avisar al Sr. Malfoy, padre, del estado de su hijo?-  
Preguntó el viejo mago. El aludido asintió y salió de inmediato.  
  
Hermione y Ron se habían quedado quietos esperando respuestas, alguna pista, pero no se dijo nada. No se movieron.  
  
- Bien, - El director les miró a los ojos - ¿Me acompañáis creo que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer?  
  
~-~*^*~-~~-~*^*~-~~-~*^*~-~~-~*^*~-~~-~*^*~-~~-~*^*~-~  
  
Se encontraban sentados. Sabían que tarde o temprano vendría a buscarlos esa sombra. Llevaban callados un buen rato.  
  
¿Un trasladador quizás? Podían haber tocado algo que les hubiera traslado a este lugar. Suspiró. Ya llevaban cuatro horas escondidos en una esquina oscura, sin que hubiera señales de aquel ser.  
  
El estomago de Harry empezó a insinuar que lo habían olvidado. Harry pensó en un exquisito pollo, con muchas patatas asadas. Mmm. No sabía cuanto llevaba sin comer, pero el hambre se hacía casi insoportable. Harry apoyó la cabeza en la pared y suspiró lastimoso.  
  
Una chocolatina apareció de la nada delante de sus narices. Sus ojos se abrieron con ansia.  
  
- De esto nada a nadie. - Le dijo Draco dejando que su enemigo se comiera  
su postre.  
  
Ni siquiera masticó demasiado, la trago de golpe. Pero aun así seguía teniendo el estomago vacío.  
  
- Hace tiempo que el tipo ese no aparece.  
  
- Si le hechas de menos puedo llamarle - Exclamó sarcástico el  
gryffindor.  
  
Sin una varita, en lugar que no conocían de nada y con la única compañía de su rival; Todo parecía ser una pesadilla para los dos chicos.  
  
Seguía lloviendo, los rayos luchaban por entrar en aquel castillo. Apenas podían ver nada que estuviera a dos pasos. Caminaban mirando hacia todos lados. Asustados, aunque no quisieran aceptarlo. Un trueno hizo temblar el suelo.  
  
El valiente gryffindor dio un respingo y se quedo tieso como una tabla cuando algo le agarró el brazo. Miró de reojo. Sonrió. Draco Malfoy le agarra el brazo de manera inconsciente mirando a su alrededor con expresión asustadiza. No quiso decir nada. Por alguna razón le hacia sentir bien. ¿¿Sentirse bien?? ¡Por favor estamos hablando de Malfoy, el futuro mortifago, con Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió!  
  
Pero no hizo nada. Era reconfortante, a pesar de las circunstancias, saber que aquel despiadado quinceañero tenía miedo de algo. Después de todo era solo un niño. Cómo él. Aunque. ¿Alguna vez lo fue de verdad? Suspiró entristecido. El Slytherin dio un saltito y se agarró más al brazo de su "compañero".  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
No contestó, sus ojos se posaban en todas partes, como si todo el castillo temblara intentando atraparlo con sus paredes. Una armadura pareció moverse delante de ellos. Un Hombre en un cuadro pareció sacar el brazo para cogerlos. Todo crujía. Todo se movía en un vaivén frenético. No lo pensaron dos veces. Echaron a correr hacia ninguna parte, pero un fantasma les cortó el paso. Podían ver a través de él. Intentaron esquivarlo, pero llevaban varitas. ¿Varitas? ¿Cómo podía ser eso?  
  
- Potter, si me sacas de esta, prometo no volver a meterme contigo.  
  
Se miraron los dos, sorprendidos por esas palabras. Draco enrojeció hasta la raíz de las puntas.  
  
Los brazos salían por las paredes, voces llenaban el pasillo, rodeando a los dos chicos asustados. Vieron la silueta de la sombra a lo lejos. Venía hacia ellos.  
  
Un grito se escuchó en ese pasillo que sobresalía a los demás. Todos, levantaron sus varitas, y los dos alumnos de Hogwarts quedaron desmayados en el suelo. ~-~*^*~-~~-~*^*~-~~-~*^*~-~~-~*^*~-~~-~*^*~-~~-~*^*~-~  
  
Harry despertó con un increíble dolor de cabeza, intentó moverse, pero no podía. Escuchaba voces a su alrededor, escuchaba susurros y siseos.  
  
Él estaba allí. El innombrable.  
  
**---------**----------**---------**  
  
Perdonadme, ya sé que este ha decaído un poco. Espero que el próximo, os guste más.  
  
Por favor, REVIEWS. Me gustaría saber la opinión de la gente, lo que quiere, si tiene dudas, o si quiere hacerme una valoración o una critica.  
¬_¬,  
  
Zekhen_angel. 


	4. Lágrimas, lloros y gritos capitulo 4

Nada me pertenece, todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Y este relato esta hecho sin ánimo de lucro.  
  
Hala ya esta dicho.  
  
Parejas principales: Harry y Draco.  
  
Esta saga tendrá contenido Yaoi, slash, gay, o como quieras llamarlo, si crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad emocional o moral, no leas esto. ¡¡Si no es así adelante!!  
  
¬_¬,  
  
Sencillamente tuyo  
  
Capitulo 4: Lágrimas, lloros y gritos.  
  
Harry despertó con un increíble dolor de cabeza. Intentó moverse, pero no podía. Cada músculo, cada rincón de su cuerpo le dolía como si miles de cuchillos cayeran sobre él. Bostezó sin emitir ningún sonido. Mientras escuchaba gritos a su alrededor. Lágrimas, lloros y gritos.  
  
- Veo que te has decidido por vivir. Bien, ya me estaba aburriendo de  
esperar. No tengo mucha paciencia. - Le susurró al oído aquella voz.  
  
Era fría tan fría que helaba la sangre del muchacho. Parecía venir de la lejanía, como un eco en una montaña. Le era familiar, pero su mente estaba trabada y no conseguía descifrarla.  
  
Algo en la mente del gryffindor se aclaró y se abrió el baúl de sus recuerdos. Y recordó. Esa voz, ese susurro extraño. Era Parsel, era Voldemort.  
  
Intentó gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Pidiendo ayuda. Gritando que él estaba allí, que el innombrable estaba a su lado. No consiguió emitir ni un solo sonido.  
  
Ni lo intentes, mi pequeño ángel. No podrás hablar. Si quiera podrás verlos. Solo estaremos tú y yo. - Siseó en parsel.  
  
Harry se quedó pensativo. ¿Y Draco? ¿Qué pasa con Draco? El chico hechó una ojeada a la habitación, mientras se preguntaba desde cuando Malfoy era para él "Draco".  
  
Quiso suspirar. Sollozar. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Cayendo en una almohada mullida.  
  
Notó la mirada del heredero de Slytherin en él. Los dos sabían que Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, estaba atrapado.  
  
No llores. No te pongas así. Después de todo tú te lo has buscado. - El hombre se echó a reír maliciosamente - Me encanta verte sufrir así. - Se acercó al oído del muchacho - Por alguna razón me calienta verte así.  
  
Harry quiso patalear. Gritar, quiso moverse. Quiso despertar. Pero no podía. Él le tenía fuertemente sujeto.  
  
Lo pasaremos muy bien, Harry. Y cuando termine contigo, serás mi compañero. Mi aliado. Tú y yo.  
  
"Nunca" - pensó el chico, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria posible. Deseó haberse quedado en casa de su cama, tranquilamente.  
  
Algo le mojó el rostro. Notó un cosquilleo en los labios. Algo le hizo explosión dentro. Sabía que alguien le llamaba. Le llamaban.  
  
Sra. Pomfrey está abriendo los ojos - Gritó alguien.  
  
Todos se pusieron a su alrededor suspirando aliviados. Observando como el niño dorado abría los ojos despacio. Miró el techo, como si no viera nada. Solo vació.  
  
La profesora Mcgonagall estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Se sentó intentando darse aire con el sombrero. Albus contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos entristecido. Snape ahogó un grito en su garganta mientras daba unos pasos alejándose de la cama. La señora Pomfrey simplemente gritó. Gritó hasta que Remus Lupin la dejó muda con un hechizo. Y el hombre lobo, bueno, sencillamente lloró sabiendo que esto era algo malo. Golpeó con un puño la pared, Sirius le había pedido que cuidara de él, y le había fallado.  
  
Draco Malfoy, el cual había sido despertado hace muy poco tiempo, se levantó haciendo un esfuerzo y caminó con dificultad hasta la cama.  
  
Se quedó mirándole. El rubio estaba incluso más pálido de lo normal. Acarició con un dedo el contorno de los ojos de su rival. Esos ojos que ahora eran totalmente rojos. Esos ojos que ahora tenían la pupila alargada, al igual que las serpientes. Bajó su dedo hasta los labios, ahora de un rojo sangre. Draco Sintió que algo le entristecía, que algo le rompía el corazón. Que algo que había estado oculto durante mucho tiempo le rompía por dentro.  
  
Se sentó al borde de la cama. Todos le observaron. Expectantes, sabiendo que algo ocurriría. Dos lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos. No pudo resistir más. Acercó sus labios a los del muchacho "dormido" y le besó dulcemente. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro para caer en la piel morena del que ahora era su amor.  
  
No dejes que la sombra te venza, Harry. No tengas miedo de ella. ¿Me escuchas? Harry conseguiré que despiertes. No sé cómo, pero lo haré. - Le volvió a besar aun estando tan fría su piel, sus labios estaban calientes - Y cuando despiertes, más te vale que me correspondas.  
  
El director se aclaró la garganta. Interrumpiendo al slytherin, que se había puesto colorado al momento. Todo el profesorado miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.  
  
Bueno, bueno, seguro que ideamos algo. Jeje - empezó Dumbledore ignorando lo ocurrido - Y dime, Draco, ¿Quién es esa sombra?  
  
Tuvo que quedarse en cama dos días más. La mayoría del tiempo lo pasaba junto al muchacho. Acariciándole el pelo. Susurrándole que aguantara. No recibió ninguna visita de los que creía que eran sus amigos.  
  
Sintió enormes celos de lo afortunado que era Harry en la amistad. (Será en la amistad, porque por lo demás está gafado... Angl_Zek.) Muchos compañeros de su casa le enviaron regalos, pues no podían ir a verle.  
  
Estaba sentado al borde de la cama, como lo hacía muchas veces. Luchando por quitarle del rostro un mechón rebelde azabache. Acarició la fría mejilla del adormilado chico.  
  
¿Qué intentas hacer? ¡Quítale tus repulsivas manos de encima, serpiente! -Se escuchó detrás de él.  
  
Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con. Nadie. Miró a izquierda y derecha. Creyó caer en esa pesadilla de nuevo, pero.  
  
AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Cual fue su sorpresa cuando del vacío aparecieron la sangre sucia y el pobretón.  
  
Sus ojos se salían de orbita. Hasta que vio la capa en manos de uno de ellos y entendió todo.  
  
Yo solo. quería. - intentaba buscar una excusa creíble, pero no la había.  
  
No importa Malfoy - dijo Hermione. Se acercó a su amigo Harry y le observó detenidamente apuntó algunas cosas en una libretita - Vamos a salvarte, Harry. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Cada día a la misma hora venían a visitarlo. Le hablaban con dulces palabras, le mimaban y le traían cosas. Draco Malfoy, heredero de una de las familias más nobles, se sentía totalmente abatido, viendo que ni siquiera había recibido una sola carta de sus padres. Severus Snape le visitaba a menudo, y era el único consuelo del orgulloso slytherin.  
  
Después de la habitual visita de los dos amigos gryffindors, Draco se sentó en al cama y le contempló el cuerpo inerte.  
  
Los ojos del chico de oro se abrieron de repente. Todo su cuerpo tembló con violencia. Cómo si hubiera un terremoto. Draco gritó mientras caído en el suelo observaba cómo del cuerpo de su amor, de momento platónico, caían lagrimas a raudales.  
  
Harry lloraba, quería morir, solo para el dolor cesase. Sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba, como esa maldición entraba en él y le recorría quemándole la sangre, haciendo que ardiera su cuerpo con tal fuerza que se retorciera de dolor, que se doblara de sufrimiento.  
  
Es un hechizo útil, no es tan doloroso como un crucio, pero si lo dejas durante bastante tiempo, resulta casi agonizante. ¿No crees? - Susurró con voz trémula a su oreja. - Espero que estés considerando mi oferta de unirte a mí. Si lo hicieras todo esto terminaría.  
  
El dolor seguía allí, aunque el hechizo hubiera finalizado. Se sentía tan desvalido, tan impotente. Llamó mentalmente a todos los amigos que tenía, incluso a los que consideraba rastreros. Deseó tener que aguantar mil veces las burlas de Draco y las clases de Snape. ¿Había vuelto a llamarle "Draco"?  
  
¿En qué piensas? Solo debes pensar en mí, solo estamos tú y yo. No existe nadie más. No hay nadie más que quiera estar contigo. Te han abandonado.  
  
Harry pensó en sus dos amigos gryffindors. En Dumbledore, en Sirius, en Remus, en Drac.en Malfoy. (No me extraña que piense en él, quien tuviera ese rubitu, grrr. Agl_zek.) No estaba solo.  
  
Se escuchó una risa, malévola, infernal. Unos siseos en parsel, un encantamiento según parecía. Ante el rostro aniñado del preso apreció una especie de espejo líquido.  
  
Mira lo que hacen tus amigos. - Pasó la mano por encima del espejo y se empezó a ver una imagen borrosa que se fue aclarando.  
  
Vio a sus dos amigos de la mano, paseando por el lago. Sin más preocupación que darse besos. Hablaban de lo bien que estarían ahora que no tenían que perder tiempo con un niñato que les metía siempre en problemas.  
  
Harry no quiso creerlo. Sus ojos observaron como cada ser que significaba algo para él, le ignoraba o era indiferente a él. Incluso se alegraban de verle así. Vio el director del colegio se mesaba la barba diciendo, "vaya tendré que buscar a otro paleto para que pueda matar a Voldemort". No era importante. Harry Potter no era importante para ellos. Les odió en ese momento. Les odió. Quiso destruir lo que tenían, solo para que él no fuera menos, para que no fuera ignorado. Pero entonces lo vio. Draco Malfoy reía con sus amigos celebrando que su rival había sido vencido. Pero Harry no escuchaba eso, solo veía los ojos plateados del slytherin, solo observaba su cabello rubio, sus fracciones perfectas, sus movimientos elegantes.  
  
¡¡¡Nooo!! - Gritó encolerizado - A qué viene esa sonrisa, debes sufrir, llorar.  
  
Pero el chico sonreía recordando cómo estuvieron apunto de besarse.  
  
¿Te atrae? Ese maldito bastardo sufrirá, aunque solo sea para que te arrodilles ante mí de una vez.  
  
Harry sintió una oleada de energía por todo el cuerpo, Comenzó en los pies y avanzó hasta la garganta de la que salió un grito angustiado:  
  
¡¡¡Nooo, no le hagas daño!!!  
  
El hombre se dio la vuelta estupefacto. ¿Cómo había roto el hechizo?  
  
El joven Potter se levantó sintiendo dolor en cada uno de sus huesos, en cada célula. Pero no se detuvo.  
  
No le vas a tocar. Deja a Draco en paz, Tom. Hagas lo hagas no me uniré a ti.  
  
Notó el dolor de un crucio en su cuerpo, calló de rodillas apretando los dientes, aguantando las lágrimas y el deseo de gritar a pleno pulmón. No le dejaría gozar viéndole sufrir. Y con esa idea se desmayó.  
  
Angel_Zekhen:  
  
Bueno, bueno, admito no ser un escritor modelo, pero tampoco va mal ¿No? Pronto viene la parte caliente del relato, espero que alguien quiera darme su opinión sobre el relato, en fin, parece que tenéis alergia a mandarme Reviews. No cómo, eh?  
  
Quiero dar las gracias a los cuatro reviews que he recibido. Siento no haberos escrito en el anterior fic, pero allá van:  
  
Viktor jos krum: Gracias por el consejo que eme has dado, Jeje, aunque no me ha escrito mucha gente, como vez, es muy agradable saber que alguien lo ha leído. Espera a ver como termina y verás si es intrigante ;).  
  
Maika Yugi: Bueno Maika, espero que se hallan aclarado un poco tus dudas, si, era Draco el que perseguía a Harry en el primer capitulo, pero el que le lanzó el maleficio fue nuestro amado y querido Voldy haciendo de las suyas. Pero no lo logro porque nuestro rubio favorito (Draco) se le adelantó. _ Creo que ni siquiera yo, entiendo esa parte. Bueno, espero haberte aclarado las dudas. Gracias por leerlo!!  
  
Noe: Bueno, podría decirse que si están en una especie de sueño, yo más diría que es una realidad paralela o un sueño creado por nuestro malo para vengarse de Harry. ¿¿Pero entonces que pinta nuestro Draco en esto?? ^_~ Eso habrá que esperar para averiguarlo. Me alegro de que te guste el relato.  
  
Yumina: Gracias por tu opinión ^_^. Me alegra que te agrade. Y si, yo he escrito "el vuelo del fénix", aun tengo que meter los 4 capítulos que siguen. ¿Porque? ¿Te gusto? Espero que eme mandes un reviews allí, eh? 


	5. Torturando una mente capitulo 5

Nada me pertenece, todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Y este relato esta hecho sin ánimo de lucro. Bla bla bla.  
  
Hala ya esta dicho.  
  
Parejas principales: Harry y Draco.  
  
Esta saga tendrá contenido Yaoi, slash, gay, o como quieras llamarlo, si crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad emocional o moral, no leas esto. ¡¡Si no es así adelante!!  
¬_¬,  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sencillamente tuyo  
  
Capitulo 5: Torturando a la mente.  
  
Abrió los ojos sabiendo que vería a aquél asesino de masas. A aquél que le había acariciado el rostro. Las frías manos eran cortantes cuchillos en la delicada y morena piel del torturado. Advirtió, entonces, que estaba cara a una pared recubierta de un suave terciopelo negro.  
  
Su cuerpo se estremeció al notar el delicado roce de la seda contra su cuerpo desnudo. Sus manos se hallaban por encima de su cabeza, atadas a sus muñecas dos cadenas de pura plata que le retenían a una argolla en la pared. Reparó sorprendido en la túnica de seda verde que llevaba. Dejaba entre ver sus muslos y piernas. Sus mejillas cogieron un color carmesí.  
  
Intentó moverse, escapar, pero no pudo. Una voz se carcajeó de él a su espalda. Volvió la cabeza para encontrarse con la libidinosa mirada de su secuestrador.  
  
Harry ahogó un gruñido cuando los labios de Voldemort besaron su cuello. No pudo evitar que este posara sus manos en las caderas. Que apretara su cuerpo contra el asustado joven. Una mano bajó hasta los muslos interiores. El adolescente salió de su trance y bajó la vista hasta las manos que mimaban todos sus más íntimos recovecos. Gritó pidiendo ayuda, hasta acabar susurrando.  
  
- Grita, grita todo lo que quieras; pues nadie vendrá a rescatarte. No  
tienes a nadie. Solo estoy yo. ¿Quién iba a venir esos muggles parientes  
tuyos?  
  
Harry hizo una mueca, pensando en su tío Vernon salvándole. El mago oscuro sonrió malévolo. De nuevo conjuró el espejo líquido en la pared y le avasalló con todo tipo de imágenes para doblegarlo. Imágenes en las que nadie le recordaba, en las que sencillamente se ignoraba que una vez hubiera existido. Incluso le enseñó el nuevo buscador de la casa gryffindor, Ronald Weasley.  
  
- No. Es mentira. Todo es mentira.  
  
El lord era cauto, no metió ninguna del hijo de uno de sus mejores mortifagos. Era una pena tener que eliminar a un chico tan prometedor, pero si con ello ganaba a Harry Potter; mataría a todos sus seguidores si hacía falta.  
  
- Sabes, que es cierto, niégalo si así te sientes mejor, pero en el fondo  
sabes que lo que te enseño es cierto.  
  
Todo fue silencio por momentos, escuchó el sutil sonido de unas escamas al rozarse. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo cuando una enorme serpiente se entrelazó a él para posar su cabeza en el oído del chico.  
  
Esta le susurró palabras, palabras que confundieron su mente. Palabras que le sumían en un estado de desconcierto. No quería creer lo que escuchaba, pero en su corazón la chispa de la ira había nacido y no sabía como apagarla.  
  
- Tortúrame, maldíceme, pégame, pero no me hagas esto. Para, por favor. -  
Sollozó en un suspiro.  
  
La sierpe siseó a su amo en un siseo de alegría que pronto caería.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Unos ruidos espantaron a la Sra. Pomfrey. Incluso los cuadros estaban mirando estupefactos observando como de la nada una argolla aparecía de la nada y encadenaba al paciente.  
  
La mujer se acercó lentamente. Gritó a un pequeño elfo domestico, que asustado se había metido debajo de una cama, que fuera en busca de los profesores que habían venido antes.  
  
Asombrada vio como la cama del joven desaparecía. Solo estaba él, encadenado mirando a la pared.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre, qué es este escándalo? - exclamó el profesor de pociones,  
el primero en llegar.  
  
- El chico.- fue lo único que llego a decir.  
  
Sus ojos se agrandaron en el momento en el que el paciente hablo por primera vez desde su despertar. Primero grito pidiendo ayuda desesperado. Sollozando.  
  
Hizo una parada, todo fue silencio. Los profesores que faltaban, Dumbledore y Mcgonagall, aparecieron en el momento justo para escuchar al muchacho decir:  
  
- No. Es mentira. Todo es mentira.  
  
Nadie se movió. Nadie dio un paso adelante. Solo escucharon el vació silencio que quedaba entre las palabras del chico. Dumbledore se acercó un poco más, analizando las cadenas, al muchacho, pensando que ya había terminado todo "eso". Dio un respingo en el momento en el que el cuerpo del joven dejaba caer su cabeza suplicando.  
  
Tortúrame, maldíceme, pégame, pero no me hagas esto. Para, Tom, por favor. - Sollozó en un mar de lágrimas.  
  
Y el chico volvió a cerrar los ojos. La cama apareció de la nada y él estaba tumbado en ella de nuevo.  
  
Ninguno dijo nada en esos momentos. Los profesores se encaminaron al despacho del director mientras Poppy intentaba curar las marcas dejadas por las cadenas.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Angel_Zekhen:  
  
Espero que este capitulo os guste. No es muy largo, iba a poner más cosas, pero he preferido guardarlas para los próximos capítulos.  
  
Por cierto: ¿A nadie le ha recordado a los nazis los mortifagos? Hittler es, por ejemplo, como Voldemort. Bueno desvariaciones mías.  
  
Gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis mandado. Por favor mandar más, me gusta saber si os gustan los capítulos o no, no dudéis en meter vuestras criticas, no os comeré si lo hacéis ^-^. ¡Prometo contestar!  
  
Aquí van las respuestas a los reviews:  
  
Amazona Verde: Te agradezco tu comentario, tranquila Harry despertar despertara. O no. ¿Quién sabe? Tendrás que esperar a ver qué pasa. Jejeje ^_~  
  
Sakura Snape: Sí, soy un poco malo, jiji, hago sufrir a nuestro chico de oro. Pero si todo fuera felicidad y alegría saldría un fic muy aburrido ¿No crees? Espero que este capitulo te guste. ª_ª  
  
Yooo!! ^^: Pues no sé porqué no puedes leer los fics, a mí de vez en cuando me pasa cuando hay mucha gente en la página. Acabo de darme cuenta de que te estoy escribiendo cuando no puedes leer esto. ¬_¬U  
  
Morgana: De verdad te gusta?? Jo, has hecho que me salgan los colores. La verdad es que este relato me salió solo y el argumento ya lo tenía pensado. Un día me levanté y ¡zas! Se me ocurrió me puse a escribir como un loco, ^_^  
  
Usagi-hk: gracias!! No esta bien que yo lo diga, pero a mi también me gusta. Creo que Draco y Harry van a pasarlo, aun, un poco mal, pero no te enfades, seguro que con un poco de voluntad vencen a todos los males.  
  
niky_ch@n: Creo que vamos a tener que compartir a Draco, jeje, por lo que he podido ver hay muchos y muchas que no le harian ascos. ^_~ Pero es que. Quien haría ascos a ese pedazo de. (Creo que estoy babeando). ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de la narración? A decir verdad hay cachos que ni yo mismo los entiendo. pero vamos que no te cortes, pregunta lo que quieras. 


	6. IMPORTANTEEEEEEE

Aviso De autor:  
  
Tengo problemas con el Pc. ¬_¬U En cuanto lo arregle subo los relatos. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PERDONADDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Angel_zekhen 


	7. El ladrón de pociones, capitulo 6

Nada me pertenece, todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Y este relato esta hecho sin ánimo de lucro. Bla bla bla.  
  
Hala ya esta dicho. Parejas principales: Harry y Draco. Aunque no son los únicos "en pillar cacho". El próximo capítulo estará restringido a menores de edad, por favor si sois menores de edad o no toleráis el sexo y la violencia no leáis los siguientes capítulos. Gracias.  
  
Esta saga tendrá contenido Yaoi, slash, gay, o como quieras llamarlo, si crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad emocional o moral, no leas esto. ¡¡Si no es así adelante!! ¬_¬,  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hacía ya días que Draco Malfoy estaba fuera de la enfermería. La Sra. Pomfrey se había negado a dejarle marchar antes "por si las moscas" decía ella. Severus no sabía nada de su padre, le había mandado un par de lechuzas, pero no había contestación. Se sentó al borde del lago. Mirando el horizonte. Suspiró. Hacía ya diez minutos que tenía que estar entrenando para el próximo partido, pero simplemente no le apetecía. No tenía gracia, ya no le atraía.  
  
Pensó en Harry Potter, su enemigo. Su rival. Su antagónico. El niño de oro, perfecto, amable, amigable, valiente, con suerte Sin embargo él espantaba a los amigos (los verdaderos), era hijo de un mortifago, un niño rico, no era para nada amable, era sarcástico, cruel, despiadado. Y lo peor de todo, Draco se estremeció de horror, tenía todas las posibilidades de ser un mortifago. De matar. Admitía que la mayoría de sus compañeros de casa se lo merecían, sin embargo el solo hecho de pensar en matarlos le hacía temblar; pero el pensar en matar Harry eso ya le horrorizaba. ¿Había dicho Harry? Él no quería ser otro gusano a los pies de un tipo que necesitaba urgentemente un psicomago. Se había dejado llevar por todo lo que su padre quería, pero ser esclavo no entraba en sus planes. Ahora estarían entrenando. ¿Quién le sustituiría? Suspiró de nuevo. Jugar sin el cara-rajada no tenía gracia. Se levantó con una piedra en la mano. La tiró con rabia, como si no quisiera romper el lago y hacerle un agujero. Vociferó, imprecó, pataleó y finalmente gritó a voz en cuello:  
- No voy a ser un mortifago. ¿Me oyes? No seré un asesino. - Se calmó un  
poco. Se sintió mejor. Notó una mano apoyarse en su hombro. Su cabeza giró para encontrarse con los ojos de su padrino.  
- No dejaría que lo fueras. Tú no. - Susurró Severus Snape.  
- Mi padre. -  
- Él tampoco lo dejaría. - Le sonrió tiernamente, con una sonrisa, que  
llevaba años y años ocultando, fingiendo que no existía - Dumbledore  
quiere preguntarte algo. Los dos se abrazaron, como si llevaran años queriendo hacerlo. Fuertemente, sin querer soltarse. Se separaron, arreglándose la ropa. Draco Malfoy, recuperó la compostura. Snape se alejó un poco de él.  
- Le agradecería que olvidara este incidente, Profesor Snape.- Dijo  
fingiendo calma y frialdad. El adulto volvió la cabeza al muchacho con su conocida mirada agria.  
- No sé de que me está hablando, Sr. Malfoy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Abrieron la puerta. Todo sonido en la sala quedo apagado por momentos, los dos recién llegados se sentaron. El joven Slytherin estaba muy nervioso. Jugueteó con su túnica como un chiquillo. Pronto comenzaron las preguntas, Las mismas que habían preguntado días antes. Y las respuestas fueron las mismas, no sabía como había llegado a "ese lugar", ni cómo había salido, ni cual era la llave de "entrada". Media hora llevaban discutiendo lo que podía ser, cuando Dumbledore alzó la mano pidiendo silencio.  
- Si no me equivoco, dentro unos momentos alguien nos dará las  
respuestas. Nadie dijo nada, estaban acostumbrados a las rarezas de ese viejo mago, que aunque de apariencia senil y despistado, sabía siempre lo que ocurría.  
- Srta. Granger, Sr. Weasley adelante. - Dijo amigable cuando alguien  
tocó la puerta. Los dos gryffindors entraron sudorosos, jadeantes, con aspecto de haber corrido mucho, pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Jadearon un "hola" y se apoyaron en la pared, cogiendo aire. Ron miró con desprecio como un chico rubio observaba impasible el fénix. La chica llevaba en un cuaderno que agarraba como si estuviera hecho de oro.  
- Creo que no me equivoco cuando digo que esa libreta contiene la  
buscada respuesta. ¿Verdad? Asintieron con la cabeza sin poder hablar. Tendió la libreta a la profesora, esta la cogió y la leyó en alto lo allí escrito. Explicaron cómo habían deducido (había deducido Hermione, perdón, Ron solo la miraba embobado) que era algo que inyectado producía esas "alucinaciones".  
- Pero no eran alucinaciones. Me confundí en eso y me perdí mucho  
tiempo hasta que comprendí que no eran alucinaciones sino vivencias. Hermione ya recuperada parecía exaltada por luces divinas, ni Juana De Arco en pleno éxtasis. Contó como vio marcas de atadura, cómo se abrían heridas en Harry sin que se hiciera nada.  
  
- Su cuerpo está divido entre este plano y otro abierto, que si no me  
equivoco por el-que-no-puede-ser-nombrado. Para ir a ese plano solo hace  
falta una poción Y lo mismo para volver. Eran demasiado complicadas para  
nosotros así que pensamos en el Profesor Snape. Después de todo es el  
mejor haciendo pociones.  
  
Snape sonrió con ironía.  
  
- 5 puntos para Gryffindor. - La profesora alzó una ceja - Es lo único  
inteligente que le he oído decir hasta ahora. - Se justifico él  
encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
- Todo arreglado entonces. Severus hará la poción y Harry volverá. -  
Mcgonagall Se calló de pronto- ¿quién ira a buscarlo? No creo que quien-  
vosotros-sabéis le deje ir tan fácilmente.  
  
Draco se hundió más en el sofá. Durante todo ese tiempo había estado intentando camuflarse con la sala. Pasando desapercibido, para que la gente no viera que sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar. Su padrino le miró y sonrió. Ya lo sabía desde hacía tiempo. No quiso que su ahijado sufriera más por culpa de un niñato problemático. Cuando lo trajeran de vuelta ese Potter tendría una charla con el adorable niño dorado. Gruñó.  
- Yo lo haré. - Todos se giraron hacía la recién abierta puerta.  
En la puerta se encontraba Remus Lupin, sus ojos se veían tristes.  
Apagados. Desde que Sirius calló en el velo el hombre se había vuelta  
más serio y taciturno de lo normal.  
- Yo iré a buscar a Harry.  
- Bien, todo arreglado. Descansa hasta que la poción esté preparada,  
Remus. Será una misión dura. Necesitarás todas tus fuerzas y tus  
facultades para hallar a Harry.  
  
Nadie quiso comentar nada. Mcgonagall miró a Dumbledore. Este sonreía. La profesora suspiró.  
  
- voy a visitar al chico. ¿Vienes Remus? Una vez se hubieron ido los profesores cada uno con sus quehaceres los alumnos quedaron frente a su profesor.  
  
Hermione miraba de reojo a Malfoy, aquel duro y frió chico, no entendía la razón por la que se encontraba allí.  
  
Draco quiso ser transparente, invisible. Salir de allí e irse a algún lugar alejado de todo y todos para tranquilizarse.  
  
- Con su permiso Profesor Dumbledore me gustaría volver a mi  
habitación. No espero respuesta. Camino despacio hasta la puerta y una vez la hubo atravesado salió corriendo. Queriendo escapar de las emociones que le llenaban el corazón. Emociones que nunca había sentido.  
- Gracias por vuestra ayuda - El director les miró satisfecho - ¿Podría  
pediros otro favor? - Los gryffindors asintieron - ¿Podéis acompañar a  
Draco? Creo que en estos momentos está corriendo hacia el lago. No me  
gustaría que hiciera tonterías.  
  
Ron abrió la boca para protestar. Pero el codazo de Hermione le hizo callar.  
  
- Claro.  
  
Una vez fuera, caminaron hacia el lago.  
  
- ¿Te has vuelto loca? Estamos hablando de Malfoy. Ese que nos ha hecho  
la vida imposible. El que te llama "sangre sucia" - Hermione apretó los  
dientes con fuerza. Ron agachó la cabeza -Lo siento, no quería decirlo.  
Yo. Pero, bueno, es que, a nosotros que más nos da lo que haga ese  
presumido.  
- Está extraño. - Susurró pensativa - Cómo si le afectara de algún modo  
el estado de Harry. Ni siquiera nos delató cuando íbamos a la enfermería.  
Parecía preocupado.  
  
- Sí, claro. Y filch esta monísimo con un tutú rosa, no te fastidia.  
  
Draco estaba en el mismo lugar que antes. Al pie del lago. Sentado pensando. Tenía las piernas apretadas contra el pecho. Estaba encogido, echo una bola casi. ¿Por qué este sentimiento? ¿Por qué ese maldito Potter? Por que no, Pansy o Blaise o. suspiró. Bueno, Pansy, no. Pensó en la sombra. Le dio un escalofrío. Harry estaría solo con él. Cuando despertó la sombra los había cazado. Suspiró de nuevo. - Si tan solo pudiera ayudarte. Hacer algo. - Susurró en voz alta. Se le encendió una bombilla. Sonrió. Sabía lo qué haría.  
- Hola. - Conoció la voz. Esa "sabelotodo" Granger. Draco se giró al momento. Vio como Ron parecía airado diciéndole algo a su amiga en voz baja, pero esta le ignoró totalmente. El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos y se enfurruñó.  
- Pensamos que querrías compañía.  
- ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito la compañía de un pobretón y una  
sangre-sucia? El pelirrojo Apretó los dientes y se dirigió hacía el rubio con decisión.  
- Mira Malfoy - Escupió el nombre como si fuera algo asqueroso- Quizás  
tengamos menos dinero que tu familia, pero mi familia no se ha tenido que  
arrastrar ni lamerle los zapatos a nadie para tener lo que tiene.  
- ¿Tener? ¿Pero tenéis algo? Además mi famil.  
- ¡Parar de una vez! Parecéis idiotas. Mira Malfoy hemos venido para que  
nos cuentes cosas sobre ese lugar. Nosotros vamos a ayudar a Harry a  
salir de allí. Ron suspiró, Mione no tendría que haber dicho eso; Ahora ese idiota se chivaría. Draco sonrió como solo un Slytherin sabía hacerlo. Quizás podrían serle útiles esos dos. No eran lo mejor de lo mejor, pero...  
- Claro, porqué no. Podremos ayudarle, pero a cambio me tendréis que  
hacer un favor.  
- ¿Favor? - La chica le miró recelosa - ¿Qué favor?  
- ¡OH! No es nada. Cuando Potter esté de vuelta os diré qué hacer.  
  
El pelirrojo volvió a suspirar, decididamente no le iba a gustar esto, pero todo era por el bien de su amigo.  
- Harry ya me puede ir comprándome una saeta de fuego por tener que  
aguantar a este cretino. - Le susurró a su amiga. Está solo sonrió.  
  
- ¿Seguro qué no lo has dejado en alguna parte? - Preguntó Minerva -  
Igual la has cambiado de lugar.  
- No, no y no. Yo dejé la poción encima de está mesa. Me di la vuelta y  
ya no estaba. Alguien la ha cogido. Estoy seguro. Cuando encuentre al  
ladrón le haré limpiar Hogwarts entero con un cepillo de dientes muggle.  
- Gruñó Snape.  
  
Minerva rió, no era mal castigo. Algún día lo pondría en práctica. Aunque no se creía que alguien lo robara, nadie podía entrar así como así y robar algo a Severus Snape sin ser visto. - ¡OH, Severus, tranquilízate, aun tienes suficiente para otra poción! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Angel_zekhen:  
  
Siento, que este relato sea tan. no sé como definirlo. Es que necesitaba unir el capitulo anterior, el 5, con el 7, tenía que contar como está Draco y los amigos de Harry. En fin, pido disculpa por el fic tan pelmazo que ha salido, bueno eso, que era necesario. El próximo será mejor.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡Un saludo!!!!  
  
¬_¬, Angel_zekhen.  
  
Pido perdón por no poder contestar los reviews en este capitulo. Tengo problemas con el PC y no he podido atenderlos. ¡Tened paciencia! 


	8. Lagrimas en el suelo Capitulo 7

Nada me pertenece, todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Y este relato esta hecho sin ánimo de lucro. Bla bla bla.  
  
Hala ya esta dicho. Parejas principales: Harry y Draco. Aunque no son los únicos "en pillar cacho". Este capítulo está restringido a menores de edad, por favor si sois menores de edad o no toleráis el sexo y la violencia no leáis el capítulo. Gracias.  
  
Ah! Contiene unos cuantos spoliers del 5º libro.  
  
Esta saga tendrá contenido Yaoi, slash, gay, o como quieras llamarlo, si crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad emocional o moral, no leas esto. ¡¡Si no es así adelante!! ¬_¬, * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lagrimas en el suelo  
  
Se le veía tan joven. Tan fuerte. Se le veía imponente. Poderoso. ¿Cómo se supone que iba él a vencer a alguien así? Tenía que escapar. Pero ¿Cómo escapar de alguien tan poderoso? Y lo más importante, adonde. A Hogwarts. Bien. Vale. ¿Y donde estaba?  
  
El chico daba vueltas por la húmeda y estrecha celda en la estaba cautivo. Se sentía encerrado. Débil. Desprotegido. Ni siquiera tenía su varita. Tendría que estar perdida en alguno de los pasillos.  
  
Se sentó en el suelo apoyado en la puerta. Cerró los ojos. Intentando calmarse. Diciéndose a si mismo que vendrían a buscarle. Sonrió con tristeza. Claro que vendrían. Tenían que tener la endemoniada profecía de su lado. Tenían que salvar sus miserables vidas a costa de la suya. Les quiso maldecir, quiso tener a su lado aquellos que llamaba amigos para hacerles sufrir. Para que ellos gritaran de dolor.  
  
Harry se llevó las manos a la boca. Sin creer lo que acababa de pensar. Él no había dicho eso. No lo había.  
  
Desde que Sirius se fue todo iba mal. Suspiró.  
  
La puerta se abrió con un golpe sordo. El preso cayó de espaldas al suelo. Abrió los ojos. Se encontró con que unos ojos escarlata le miraban mientras brillaban divertidos.  
  
Siempre supe que acabarías a mis pies - siseó - aunque no creí que te rindieras pronto. Me decepcionas, Harry Potter.  
  
El aludido se levantó de un salto. Alzó la cabeza con gesto orgulloso.  
  
No me he rendido. Nunca lo haré y mucho menos ante ti.  
  
El lord sonrió con malicia. Se acercó a él y le susurró al oído:  
  
Lo harás no lo dudes. Te rendirás ante mí. Y desearás todo lo que yo deseo. - Una mano apretó la cintura del chico y lo atrajo hacia él - ¿Quieres saber que deseo en estos instantes? - Ronroneó llenó de lujuria.  
  
Harry negó con la cabeza desesperado. Abochornado. Se ruborizó aun más cuando vio que aun llevaba esa túnica tan cortita y que no seguía sin llevar nada debajo. Loas deditos de sus pies se encogieron con el contacto frío del suelo de mármol.  
  
El silencio se hizo en la estancia. Ninguno de los dos decía. Parecía eterno. Parecía que iba a duras siglos. ¿Qué.? Voldemort alzó una ceja.  
  
Parece que tienes hambre. - Dijo refiriéndose a los ruidos que hacía la tripa de su preso.  
  
Se encogió de hombros y se dio l avuelta.  
  
Vamos.- exclamó son mirar atrás.  
  
No.  
  
El mago oscuro se dio la vuelta con lentitud. Sus ojos empequeñecieron y se tornaron de un rojo sangriento. El chico dio unos pasos atrás temiendo lo peor.  
  
No te atrevas a contradecir nunca - Siseó en parsel - ¿Me has entendido?  
  
Su voz sonaba autoritaria, fría y calmada. Alzó la varita en dirección al aterrorizado cuerpecito. Lo sostuvo firmemente, con elegancia, con mirada sádica.  
  
Crutiatus - Ronroneó entre dientes.  
  
Mantuvo l avista fija en ese enemigo que ahora parecía ser tan débil. Tan frágil, sería tan fácil matarlo. Pero no, eso era demasiado sencillo, tenía que hacer pagar a muchos lo que habían hecho. Matar al chico no saciaría su sed de venganza. Pero si pasaba al chico a su lado y le obligaba a matar luego a ese viejo y a sus siervos. Maldita orden del fénix. Sí. Harry Potter los mataría a ellos. Rió con entusiasmo.  
  
De repente se acordó del chico. Se hallaba inconsciente convulsionado aun por el hechizo.  
  
Voldemort se agachó para cogerlo en brazos. Hacia tiempo que no se sentía tan bien. ¡Vaya su enemigo era todo un ángel! Parecía dormir. Un ligero olor a vainilla le embriagó. Sintió un cosquilleó en su cuerpo. En su entrepierna.  
  
Caminó con él por oscuros pasillos hasta llegar a una enorme habitación.  
  
Le tendió en la cama, tapándole con una manta. Observaba el pecho del chico subir y bajar con calma después de darle algunas pociones para curar sus heridas. De vez en cuando el chico se removía intranquilo sin saber que su enemigo estaba a escasos centímetros de él.  
  
No quiso despertarle. No quiso dañar el sueño de ese ángel. Aquél ángel que le había destruido con anterioridad. No quiso, aunque no pudo evitar que sus manos acariciaran el bello rostro del delicado soñador.  
  
La sonrisa del que antes era Tom se apareció; Torcida, amarga, preocupantemente ardiente. Sus manos bajaron por ese cuello. Tuvo una tentación quiso asfixiarlo sin piedad.  
  
El mago se levantó para desabrocharse la túnica que cayó al suelo. Lo cogió. Lo dobló y lo colocó en una silla. Se sentó en la cama. Se sintió cansado.  
  
Cuando los ojos de Harry se abrieron se vio en una enorme habitación. En una cama. Se desperezó y sus brazos chocaron con algo. Volvió la cabeza hacia ese lado y allí dormido con toda tranquilidad estaba el mago más temido de todos los tiempos. Tuvo ganas de matarlo. Allí dormido mientras todo su mundo sufría sus consecuencias. Se contuvo. Tenía que escapar. Tenía que huir.  
  
Se levantó de la cama intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Iba de puntitas y solo se escuchaba el suave roce de sus vestiduras de seda.  
  
El manillar de la puerta resbaló entre sus dedos. La puerta se abría silenciosa. Suspiró aliviado. Podía huir.  
  
Apareció en una especie de salita enorme. Caminó con cuidado de no tropezar con nada hasta el centro. Esa sala tenía muchas puertas. Debía elegir. Se acercó a una. Entró. Otra sala. Más puertas. Otra sala. ¿Un baño?  
  
¿Es un laberinto? - Susurró casi desesperado.  
  
Comenzó a correr. Abría y cerraba puertas pero nunca llegaba a ninguna parte.  
  
Entró en una enorme estancia. Con una cúpula de cristal como techo. Se veía el cielo. Oscuro con brillantes estrellas.  
  
En el centro de la estancia una fuente de agua cristalina sobresalía de lo que parecía un pequeño lago.  
  
Se sentó en el suelo. Cansado. Gritó de rabia y golpeó el suelo con sus manos. Lagrimas de rabia contenida asomaban por sus ojos. Estaba atrapado.  
  
Una risa le hizo volver la vista. Allí apoyado en una columna estaba su enemigo. Con unos pantalones negros y una capa del mismo color.  
  
¿Ibas a alguna parte? - Preguntó sonriente.  
  
Déjame salir.  
  
No estás en condiciones de exigir nada - Sonrió con vicio - ¿Te apetece un baño?  
  
Desabrochó sus pantalones. Cayeron al suelo. Harry Palideció para luego enrojecer al ver el cuerpo de Voldemort vestido únicamente con una capa. La capa también cayó al suelo.  
  
Descalzo el Lord tocó con la puntita del pie el agua.  
  
Contigo no. - Murmuró el muchacho.  
  
- Creo que no lo has entendido. - Dijo con voz calmada - No te lo estoy pidiendo.  
  
Voldemort camino hacia él con paso decidido. Le agarró del brazo y tiró hacia él hasta tenerlo entre sus brazos. Se resistía, luchaba, pero se sintió débil. No había comido desde no sabía cuanto y ese hombre era mucho más fuerte que él.  
  
Tiró de él hasta meterlo en el agua.  
  
Aprende a obedecer o lo lamentarás. Ahora vas a ha hacer feliz a tu amo. - La mirada de Tom era libidinosa. Lujuriosa.  
  
Iba más allá de la necesidad de carne era puro y duro deseo carnal. La túnica de Harry se pegaba a su cuerpo. Contorneando un esbelta y bella silueta. Los músculos se marcaban a través de la seda. Quiso gritar cuando notó unas manos acariciando todos los recovecos. Cuando notó algo muy duro frotándose contra él.  
  
Temblaba de miedo. El gran Harry Potter temblaba entre los brazos de un Voldemort incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que en penetrar de todas las maneras posibles a ese niñito.  
  
Arrancó de un tirón la túnica de seda y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al encontrar un cuerpo tan bien formado. Y era todo suyo.  
  
Desde ahora soy tu amo. Solo me servirás a mí. Solo yo podré tocarte.  
  
Harry dijo algo, pero Voldemort estaba demasiado ocupado acariciando, manoseando, explorando ese recién hallado cuerpo.  
  
Harry pegó un gritito cuando notó que un dedito travieso de Tom invadía su hoyito.  
  
Dos lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos verdes. Suplicó, rogó que parara pero esto solo calentaba más a su capturador. Un dedo dejó paso a dos y tuvo al final cuatro dolorosos dedillos entrando en él. Le dolía horrores. Se sentía humillado tan humillado que quiso morir en ese instante. Sintió que todo se le caía encima. Pero aun no había llegado lo peor.  
  
Las manos de Voldemort agarraron las caderas dejando su hollito abierto, Se sintió momentáneamente aliviado. Hasta que notó que algo duro y grande, muy grande intentaba entrar en lugar de los conocidos dedos.  
  
No, eso no. Por favor. No. Mátame si quieres pero - Harry lloraba, ya estaba humillado no le importaba suplicar - piedad, Voldemort, ten piedad.  
  
Los ruegos le calentaron más. Pero a la vez invadian el alma de algo que nunca había sentido. De algo que le oprimía, le hacía un nudo en la garganta y le revolvía las tripas. Le hacía sentirse mal. ¿Qué era?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Angel_zekhen:  
  
Hasta aquí el 7º capitulo. Pronto lo seguiré. Siento dejarlo en la mejor parte. Pero no me gusta hacerlos tan largos.  
  
Perdonadme!!!! He recibido un par de hogwlers mandándome a paseo por el anterior capitulo. Piedad!!! Que no tengo tiempo pa' todo!! Espero que este os guste más.  
  
Espero Reviews!!!!!!!!  
Angel_zekhen,  
  
¬_¬, 


	9. Aguas intranquilas Capitulo 8

Nada me pertenece, todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Y este relato esta hecho sin ánimo de lucro. Bla bla bla.  
  
Hala ya esta dicho. Parejas principales: Harry y Draco. Aunque no son los únicos "en pillar cacho". Este capítulo está restringido a menores de edad, por favor si sois menores de edad o no toleráis el sexo y la violencia no leáis el capítulo. Gracias.  
  
Ah! Contiene unos cuantos spoliers del 5º libro.  
  
Esta saga tendrá contenido Yaoi, slash, gay, o como quieras llamarlo, si crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad emocional o moral, no leas esto. ¡¡Si no es así adelante!! ¬_¬, * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aguas intranquilas  
  
Draco despertó sabiendo que algo malo estaba sucediendo. No sabía qué, solo sentía una presión en el corazón. Cómo si algo le estuviera asfixiando por dentro. Sintió tristeza.  
  
- Harry. - Susurró tocando con sus dedos su blanca piel alrededor de ese  
dolor.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
El innombrable estaba más que feliz, estaba que no cabía más en sí de gozo. ¿Por qué? Fácil, tenía la cosa más buscada y protegida del mundo. Tenía al chico dorado en sus brazos.  
  
Se relamió.  
  
Las manos del lord agarraron las caderas dejando su hollito abierto, Se sintió momentáneamente aliviado. Hasta que notó que algo duro y grande, muy grande intentaba entrar en lugar de los conocidos dedos.  
  
No, eso no. Por favor. No. Mátame si quieres pero - Harry lloraba, ya estaba humillado no le importaba suplicar - piedad, Voldemort, ten piedad.  
  
Los ruegos le calentaron más. Sonrió triunfante. Pero no tendría piedad. Vencería a ese niño.  
  
Eso, es. Duplícame. Sí, nada me hace más feliz que verte vencido, sufriendo. - Ronroneó el hombre.  
  
Apretó con fuerza las manos a las caderas del chico. Lo acercó a él. Besó su cuello, mientras su cuerpo se frotaba contra el de su enemigo, su adorable e inocente enemigo.  
  
Lo empujó suavemente hacia delante, haciéndole dar pequeños pasos hasta legar a la orilla de la piscina. Harry se quedó estático, ningún suave envite logró moverle más allá.  
  
Tom se hartó de esto y agarró en brazos al chico, que le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y sin saber qué hacer.  
  
En cuanto notó el agua en su piel Harry arqueó la espalda intentando huir de esa humedad sin darse cuenta.  
  
Tom sonrió pícaramente y después de coger aire se sumergió en el agua cogiendo al chico por sorpresa. Este se agarró a su secuestrador de manera inconsciente. Este moviendo fue, sin duda, aprovechado. Al instante unos labios marcaban al rojo vivo unos calidos labios que sellados querían impedir la entrada al agresor.  
  
Cuando sus labios se separaron ya en la superficie, Harry se sacudió, intentó liberarse. Sus manos pujaban por librarse de los brazos, sus piernas pataleaban. Y lo consiguió por unos instantes. Tomando impulso con el cuerpo del agresor, nadó hasta la orilla. Sin pensar, sin mirar atrás.  
  
Fue a pegar un saltito para salir a la orilla pero unas manos le sujetaron por detrás.  
  
Esta vez no había juegos. No había escapatoria. No había piedad.  
  
Apoyó las manos del chico en la orilla de aquella zona (que era la que menos cubría de la piscina). Se relamió. Acomodó su ya hiper-caliente y erectisima verga en la entrada del ano del chico. Sus manos se acomodaron de nuevo en las caderas.  
  
Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza y mordió su labio inferior.  
  
La embestida de Tom hizo gritar de dolor al chico dorado que no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas que aun quedaban en su cuerpo. El miembro del señor oscuro había entrado de un solo golpe desgarrando las vírgenes cavidades del adorable niño dorado.  
  
Se quedó unos instantes quieto, gozando de un sentimiento que jamás había conocido nunca. Una unión que nunca había tenido con nadie. Y eso que había violado a muchos chicos.  
  
Pero este era diferente era Harry Potter.  
  
Cuando los gritos del chico fueron menguando Tom comenzó a retirar su pene despacio para luego entrar con la misma delicadeza. Suspiraba en el oído del niño palabras de gozo, de cariño. ¿De cariño? Tom se quedo quieta. ¿Cariño? Eso era. Eso era. era solo sexo, era un efecto surgido del sexo. Solo eso.  
  
Se movía gozando de las sensaciones. Adentro-afuera. Adentro-afuera. Gemidos. Susurros. Ronroneos acompañados por húmedos besos en el cuello.  
  
Harry pegó un grito ante una fuerte envestida de Tom. El dolor quebraba su cuerpo. Voldemort lo notó. Los movimientos se aceleraron. El agua salpicaba por doquier sus cuerpos que se movían acompasadamente a pesar de que Harry quería evitarlo.  
  
Tom siseó algo ininteligible y a esto le siguió un gemido prolongado de placer. Harry suspiró al notar algo calido y lechoso.  
  
Ninguno de los dos se movió. Harry solo quería morir. Pensó en el egoísmo de ese pensamiento. Pero no lo fue. Solo era un chiquillo. Un chiquillo que llevaba el peso del mundo en sus hombros.  
  
Tom besó por última vez el cuello del chico. Lo cogió de nuevo en brazos y le llevó a la habitación en la que despertó antes. Harry tenía la mirada ausente. No se movió. No habló. No hizo nada.  
  
En un baño de chicos de Slytherin un chico rubio lloraba desconsolado. No sabía la razón. Solo sabía que algo en su interior le pedía hacerlo. Algo en su corazón le grito que algo suyo había sido quebrantado. Había sido robado. Destrozado.  
  
Cerca de una sala delicadamente decorada y olfateando el aire estaba un hombre-lobo. Que seguía un aroma muy conocido para él. Se paró de pronto. Le llegaba un aroma extraño. Asco. Dolor. Miedo. Rezó para que no llegara tarde.  
  
Se asomó ligeramente por la puerta para ver a su pequeña presa. Dormitaba echo un ovillo en la cama temblaba ligeramente. Debía darse prisa. El innombrable había salido, pero volvería. Estaba cerca. Demasiado.  
  
Corrió hacia Harry.  
  
Este pegó un brincó al notar una mano en su cuerpo. Y tembló con violencia. Abrió los ojos, pero no parecía ver nada. En sus ojos no había brillo. Solo una espesura verde sin vida.  
  
Remus Lupin ahogó un grito de rabia en su garganta. Quiso matar, desgarrar a aquél ser capaz de hacer algo así. Pero antes debía llevar a su pequeño y dolorido alumno a un lugar seguro.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
No puedo dar la contestación a los reviews , por lo que espero que os sintáis por aludidos si en general os doy las gracias y Os lanzó mis abrazos y mil gracias(de nuevo) a cada uno de vosotros.  
  
Siento no poder daros en estos momentos contestación a cada uno, nada me haría más feliz, pero por el momento no es posible. Perdonad si esto os molesta u os ofende.  
  
Con cariño,  
  
Angel_zekhen, 


	10. Clamando al cielo, Capitulo 9

Nada me pertenece, todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Y este relato esta hecho sin ánimo de lucro. Bla bla bla.  
  
Hala ya esta dicho. Parejas principales: Harry y Draco. Aunque no son los únicos "en pillar cacho". Ah! Contiene unos cuantos spoliers del 5º libro.  
  
Esta saga tendrá contenido Yaoi, slash, gay, o como quieras llamarlo, si crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad emocional o moral, no leas esto. ¡¡Si no es así adelante!! ¬_¬, * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Clamando al cielo  
  
Dejó el cuerpo apoyado en el suelo. No parecía tener vida. Si no lo reconociera le hubiera parecido un fardo sin vida, una. ¿Cómo lo llamaban los muggles? Un maniquí. Eso.  
  
Ya llegaba al ahora. Deberían volver pronto o se quedarían encerrados. Miró hacia todos los lados, sabía que ese monstruoso ser estaba cerca. Ese que había herido a su pequeña criatura. Remus sintió que la rabia le invadía. Que el lobo que tenía dentro gruñía y aullaba por desgarrar. Debía controlarse. El chico era lo primero.  
  
Harry. Harry. - No hubo reacción alguna - Te voy a sacar de aquí. ¿Vale? Volveremos a Hogwarts y Poppy te curará. Ya verás. Pero tienes que aguantar un poco aun no es la hora.  
  
Sonrió sin llegar a creerse todo lo que decía. Se agachó para mirarle a los ojos.  
  
¿Harry? - Silencio - Dime algo, por lo que más quieras, háblame.  
  
El chico alzó la cabeza hacía el techo. Con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió el pánico estaba reflejado en ellos. Su cuerpo temblaba espasmódicamente y en un susurro apenas audible dijo:  
  
Ya viene.  
  
Remus Lupin se levantó de inmediato. Aguzó sus sentidos y escuchó un grito de ira que se acercaba. Miró la hora. Aun no podían irse. Aun no. Debían salir justo a una hora concreta. Maldijo.  
  
Se acercó a Harry y el intentó coger en brazos. Un grito de pavor escapo de la garganta del joven. Que se arrastró como pudo fuera de su alcance.  
  
Cayó la sabana que lo cubría. Dejando al descubierto un cuerpo lleno de moratones, magulladuras, cardenales y toda clase de heridas.  
  
El hombre se mordió el labio para no gritar al ver el estado del chico. Sobretodo al ver la zona enrojecida en sus partes más íntimas.  
  
Cogió la sabana y hablándole despacio como si hablara a un animal herido se acercó poco a poco.  
  
Puso sus manos delante intentando apartar a aquella sombra. Pues para él todo eran sombras. Le querían hacer daño. Esta le era familiar, pero. ¿Y si era como aquella que le había hecho daño? Debía escapar.  
  
La sombra le hablaba. Suavemente, pausadamente. No le entendía. No entendía al sombra. ¿Qué decía? Tuvo mucho miedo. Quiso escapar.  
  
Le notaba cerca. Aquella cosa maligna venía. Le perseguía. No pararía hasta encontrarlo.  
  
Respiró agitado. Gritó de nuevo. La sombra le agarraba fuertemente en brazos. Sujetaba un reloj en sus garras. ¿Un reloj?  
  
La sombra dejó escapar una sonrisa tenebrosa. Sintió como algo brillaba delante de él. Un brillo rojizo. Rojizo. Como los ojos del ser maligno. Rojo no. La sombra avanzaba hacia ese brillo con su cuerpo en brazos.  
  
Esperó a hasta el ultimo momento. Debía escapar de la sombra. Volver a casa. A Hogwarts.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
¿Qué hizo qué?  
  
Saltó. - Dijo encogiendo de hombros el profesor con cara apenada - Estábamos apunto de volver cuando se me escapó. Ya era tarde para volver.  
  
Unas maldiciones fueron gritadas detrás del recién llegado. Snape daba vueltas con la cara crispada de angustia diciendo todo lo que a su mente se le ocurriese.  
  
¿Cuando podré volver? Sobraba una poción. Cuanto antes vaya antes volveré.  
  
Las maldiciones aumentaron.  
  
Remus Lupin fue puesto al corriente por Albus Dumbledore de lo ocurrido en su ausencia.  
  
El hombre lobo se levantó como guiado por un resorte. No quería ni pensar en qué le haría Ese bastardo si encontraba al chico.  
  
Albus tengo que volver. Cómo sea. Harry estaba mal. Muy mal.  
  
Una mirada de tristeza surcó los ojos del viejo mago.  
  
¿Cómo de mal?  
  
Remus suspiró. Sus ojos se empañaron al recordar el cuerpo magullado y herido del pequeño.  
  
Demasiado.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco jugueteaba con una poción enfrascada en un pequeño bote de cristal. No se decidía a usarlo. Podía ser peligroso. Pero. Y si Harry.  
  
No. Debía hacerlo. Un mago loco no iba a vencer a un Malfoy tan fácilmente.  
  
Se decidió. Salió corriendo de su habitación.  
  
Caminó, más bien voló buscando a dos personas por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Quien le iba a decir, él, Draco Malfoy, buscando a la sangre-sucia y pobretón.  
  
Solo porqué los necesito para volver aquí. Que sino. - Gruñó para si mismo.  
  
Hermione le recordó otra vez que el tiempo de estancia allí era limitado. Draco intentaba recordarlo todo, pero los nervios le podían.  
  
No tienes porqué hacerlo. Si quieres voy yo - Insistió el pelirrojo.  
  
No voy por Harry. - Se hizo un incomodo silencio - Recordad que cuando vuelva me tendréis que ayudar sin rechistar.  
  
Los dos asintieron.  
  
Draco se acomodó en la cama de la habitación y se tomó la poción.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry. - Canturreaba una voz que se encontraba angustiosamente cerca.  
  
El chico, escondido en una esquina oscura del pasillo se balanceaba suavemente adelante y atrás. Fingiendo no escucharlo. No era real. No estaba allí.  
  
El mago oscuro sonrió al ver un pequeño cuerpo magullado desnudo.  
  
Te encontré.  
  
Si no estuvieras herido te torturaría. No hay que escaparse. ¿Acaso no has aprendido la lección?  
  
El chico tembló violentamente cuando el monstruo se acercó a él. Cuando lo cogía en brazos con fuerza. Gritó de pánico, tanto como sus pulmones se lo permitieron.  
  
Y el grito fue escuchado por un joven que aturdido se levantaba del suelo.  
  
- ¡Harry! - Aulló el joven rubio con fuerza.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Angel_zekhen:  
  
Lo sé, lo sé. Horriblemente aburrido y corto. Lo siento. Pero sencillamente no tenía tiempo para hacerlo mejor. Siento que no pueda poner todas mis neuronas a trabajar en esto, pero entre los exámenes (que tengo todas las semanas), el trabajo y la gripe que estoy pillando no tengo tiempo para nada.  
  
Una vez más tened piedad.  
  
Zekhen, 


	11. Humillado, pero no domado Capitulo 10

Nada me pertenece, todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Y este relato esta hecho sin ánimo de lucro. Bla bla bla.  
  
Hala ya esta dicho. Parejas principales: Harry y Draco. Aunque no son los únicos "en pillar cacho". Ah! Contiene unos cuantos spoliers del 5º libro.  
  
Esta saga tendrá contenido Yaoi, slash, gay, o como quieras llamarlo, si crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad emocional o moral, no leas esto. ¡¡Si no es así adelante!! ¬_¬,  
  
Perdonas el retraso, ahora responderé a los reviews, creo que estos son todos, si se me olvida alguien decídmelo, ¿OK?  
  
Por cierto no están ordenados por tiempo.  
  
MoOnY: Vale, vale, tranquilidad. Respiremos hondo. Siento decírtelo, pero como estoy un poco liada tardaré un poco en sacar capítulos. Aunque lo haré, tarde o temprano. Lo prometo.  
  
Txiri: Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 Me alegra que te guste el capitulo (creo que es el 9.ahora no lo recuerdo ·_·U), a mí me pareció algo corto y soso, me quedó un mal sabor de boca cuando lo envié.  
  
El 8 me encantó y (aunque está mal decirlo) me pareció que estaba bastante bien. Me salió algo lemoncillo, pero yo quería ponerlo más fuerte, luego me apiadé (solo un poco) de Harry y lo puse más suave.  
  
En cuanto a mi nombre, No es Zeken (malo, pervertido: en castellano) es ZEKHEN. JEJE, admito que algo pervertida y mala sí que soy, pero no creo que para tanto.  
  
Mi nick (seudónimo) viene de un antiguo rey egipcio, del que solo que el nombre y cuando reino. Me pareció original y me lo puse. Espero que el verdadero Zekhen no me demande.  
  
Nongoa zara, Txiri? Ni Iruñakoa naiz. ^_^  
  
Luzy Snape: No me atrevería ni loca a enfrentarme a un Snape, y menos a una que me envía reviews. Preferiría almorzar con dos dragones antes de hacerlo. ¡Qué miedo!  
  
Usagi-hk: Si, el pobre Harry lo está pasando un poco mal y lo pasará peor. Jijijajajajaa *Risa desquiciada de loca sicótica* Estoy pensando en Ponerle Romance-angustia o drama en vez de romance-general. Porque lo pasará peor.  
  
Niké-Chan: Lo siento no me va el arroba O_ô y no sé porqué. Bueno en adelante Draco saldrá más, ahora cobra más protagonismo, aunque el Pj principal sigue siendo Harry, que es el que sufrirá.  
  
Siento el desastre del capitulo 7, espero el resto te gusten más.  
  
Y ya he arreglado el PC, aunque tampoco sirve de mucho pues ahora estoy liado con muchas cosas (Exámenes, trabajo, tareas.) así que tendrás que tener paciencia.  
  
Naria Burrfoot: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, no hace falta que me envíes un Hogwler (como se escriba), mis vecinos me matan como oigan tanto escándalo. Aquí tienes otro capitulo.  
  
En cuanto a Voldemort, si se hubiera apiadado en el capitulo 8 (creo que era el 8) de Harry no hubiera sonado muy real. Yo, la verdad, no imagino a Voldemort cambiando de actitud de la noche a la mañana. Suena un poco irreal.  
  
Draco`s girl: ¡Jajajajaja! Lo siento amiga, pero Draco es gay, por lo menos desde el punto de vista de mi relato. Siempre nos queda fantasearlo, ¿no crees? Aunque si por algún causal lo consigues.. ¿Me lo pasarías unos días? (  
  
Bueno, tu espera ha llegado a su fin, ya ha habido "acción". Y aun queda mucha más por delante, mi mente viciosa y lujuriosa está trabajando en ello.  
  
Amazona verde: El pobre Severus no gana a disgustos, si sigue así va a acabar de los nervios. Pero como yo soy mu' mala lo molestaré un poco más (pero no se lo digas a Luzy Snape que me convierte en sapo, croac ·_·).  
  
En cuanto a lo que Draco quiere de Ron y Hermione, bueno, sí, ejem, como verás no puedo adelantarlo. ¬_¬ ¡Lo siento!  
  
Kat-basted- Gracias por tu review. Me alegro de que alguien entienda porqué puse el capitulo 7. Gracias!!  
  
Ya no hay dudas! El ladrón de guante blanco que robó a Snape en sus propias narices fue Draco Malfoy. Yo se lo perdono, lo hizo por una buena causa, aunque tengo la sensación de que Severus no pensará lo mismo.  
  
Iona- O_O Alguien ha leído mi fic de "el vuelo del fénix" (publicidad barata, leed el fic, please). Creo que me voy a echar a llorar de alegría. UFF, lo actualizaré pronto. Ya tengo los capítulos hechos (de Hp, aun no).  
  
En cuanto a este fic, sí, Draco es sencillamente perfecto, un capullo, vale, pero perfecto.  
  
¬_¬,  
  
DESPUES DE TANTO ROLLO AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPÍTULO:  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Humillado pero no domado  
  
Caminaba silencioso varita en mano. Al llegar a una esquina paró en seco. Volvió su cabeza hacia atrás. Notaba unos ojos clavados en su nuca.  
  
Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo erizándole el cuerpo. Asomó su cabeza con lentitud por la esquina. Al ver que no había nadie siguió andando. Intentaba encontrar a su Harry. ¿Su Harry? Draco hizo una mueca. Estos sentimientos eran muy confusos. No sabía que sentir.  
  
Otra vez esa sensación de ser perseguido por algo, de ser observado. Se dio la vuelta. La varita firmemente sujeta apuntando a la oscuridad que crecía en el lugar.  
  
* Pero qué. - El Slytherin miró atónito como la sombra se unía  
creando una figura descomunal.  
  
Pero no era tonto, Draco Malfoy no era nada tonto y echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia donde sus pies le llevaban.  
  
Sabía, sentía que esa cosa le perseguía. Quien sabe qué horribles cosas podría hacerle. No iba a dejarse atrapar. No iba a. Algo pesado calló sobre al cabeza del rubio ( N/a: Quien se atreve a atacar a mi niño!).  
  
Por unos segundos todo se paró, una neblina roja invadía los ojos del joven. El suelo se alzó encontrándose de forma contundente con un cuerpo ya desmayado.  
  
Despertó confuso, sentía que su cuerpo se movía. Miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta que esa cosa que le perseguía le arrastraba sujetándole de uno de sus tobillos sin la mínima delicadeza.  
  
Y entonces lo escuchó. Un grito que ensordeció todo el castillo por unos segundos. Un aterrador grito de pánico que le atravesó el alma.  
  
* ¡¡HARRY!! - Gritó este con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Golpeó a la cosa con el pié libre. No le hizo gran cosa.  
  
Draco puso cara de circunstancia cuando que en su mano aun seguía bien sujeta la varita.  
  
Un hechizo después. Draco corría de nuevo con su cara crispada por la preocupación en pos de su alma gemela.  
  
* No sabes lo mucho que disgusta hacer esto - Comentaba  
tranquilamente el Lord - Es algo que no pensaba hacer, no me  
gusta domar a mis pequeños, pero visto lo visto.  
  
Harry contenía las lágrimas mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza. Veía encima de la cama las extrañas ropas de cuero que pronto vestiría. En las manos del mago una correa con un aro metálico en el centro de esta que pronto estuvo en el cuello del chico. Parecía hecho a medida. El Lord sonrió lujuriosamente.  
  
El desnudo cuerpo del joven fue cubierto por unos estrechos pantalones de cuero y un ajustado chaleco a juego con estos. Sus pies descalzos no corrieron esa suerte y seguían tocando el frió suelo con la piel.  
  
Sintió que la vergüenza le corroía dentro de su cuerpo.  
  
El señor oscuro se dio la vuelta para recoger algo de una pequeña mesa de roble.  
  
Una cadena plateada pronto fue enganchada al aro de la correa que colgaba del cuello del chico dorado.  
  
El señor oscuro estiró fuertemente de la cadena haciendo que Harry Potter se precipitara a sus pies. Sonrió, por fin había triunfado.  
  
Para asombro del chico Voldemort cayó pesadamente encima suya como si de un fardo de patatas (N/A: eso sí, bien agusanadas) se tratara.  
  
Detrás de esta escena un chico rubio observaba con ojos desorbitados sus manos. Es estas la preciosa mesita de roble o parte de la que había sobrevivido después de chocarse con el mago oscuro.  
  
* Mi padre me mata - Susurró el joven Slytherin, parpadeó  
volviendo a la realidad - Vámonos antes de que despierte.  
  
Harry se levantó quitándose de encima a su secuestrador. Una mirada furiosa creció en sus ojos, una mirada que brillaba rojiza. Le dio una patada en el estomago.  
  
* Me habrás humillado, pero nunca me domarás.  
  
Dicho esto se alejaron, ahora sí de vuelta a su lugar.  
  
**************_________________****************  
  
N/A: Os pido de todo corazón que leáis mi nuevo Fic (k en realidad es lo primero que escribí.). Se llama Zeks y si le dais a mi nombre saldrá. De verdad, es la mejor saga que he escrito hasta ahora, es verídica.  
  
Luego aclarar que los responsables de estos relatos o fics somos dos Yo, Zekhen-angel (Jennifer, chica) y Zekhen-evil (Johnny, chico). Yo los escribo, los redacto les doy forma y él. él. bueno él es mi muso, jeje, cuando está a mi lado se me ocurre todo.  
  
Gracias!!!!!!!!! Zekhen's (los dos!!)  
  
No olvidéis leer ZEKS , mi nuevo fic (Z-E: nuestro nuevo, nuestro). ^.^ 


	12. Terror y excitacion capitulo 11

Dischaimer: No, no y no. Nada me pertenece (sino estaría yo aquí escribiendo, ja!).  
  
Aviso: Este fic es Yaoi, (chico + chico) si a alguien no le gusta que no lo lea.  
  
Parejas: Draco/Harry ; Harry/Voldemort ; Draco/ ¿? (¿Quien será?)  
  
**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**  
  
Terror y excitación  
  
Tres meses después de lo sucedido. (N/a: y de comenzar y terminar este capitulo.)  
  
Entró en la habitación sin saber lo que le esperaba. No creía que nadie le hiciera algo así, menos sus amigos, porque él los consideraba amigos, sí. Pero. ¿Cómo iba su mente a imaginarse algo así?  
  
(N/a: Pero eso es adelantar cosas. Sigamos.)  
  
Entró en la habitación. Notó en ella una cierta falta de luz. Miró hacia las ventanas. Estaban cerradas. Las cortinas echadas.  
  
* ¿Ron? ¿Hermione? -Susurró en voz baja, sin querer interferir en el  
silencioso ambiente- ¿Estáis aquí?  
  
La esbelta figura de un joven apareció apoyado en el canto de una puerta recién abierta. Los ojos del joven se abrieron dejando ver para plata en ellos. Sonrió al ver la expresión de su rival.  
  
* No están. Aquí solo estamos tú y yo.  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación. Pero algo le retuvo. Volvió el cuerpo hacia el slytherin.  
  
* Tranquilo, - Preguntó Draco acercando con elegancia -no te haré  
daño. Yo nunca lo haría - Se mordió la lengua ante esas palabras, eran  
debilidad, un Malfoy nunca es débil. - Harry - Se paró a pocos  
centímetros de él, de sus labios - ¿Me dejas llamarte Harry?  
  
Paralizado el aludido no respondió. Draco lo tomó como un "sí".  
  
* Te hizo daño. ¿Verdad? - Harry apartó sus esmeraldas del joven de  
cabellos de oro, pero al momento volvió a la hipnotizadora mirada.  
  
Draco suspiró. Una de sus pálidas manos rozó el negro cabello. La otra acercó la cadera de Harry a la suya.  
  
* Esperaré lo que haga falta, Harry - Susurró con sensualidad - No te  
obligaré a nada, pero no olvides - Apretó con fuerza su cuerpo al del  
joven oji-verde - que nada ni nadie te tocará, no ahora que yo te  
protejo. Tú eres mío. Solo mío.  
  
(N/a: Eso me suena de algo. )  
  
Draco se relamió los labios tan cerca del otro que su lengua rozó brevemente los de su compañero.  
  
Fue acercando sus labios a cámara lenta hacia Harry. Este último cerró los ojos. Las respiraciones de ambos estaban agitadas, revueltas. Los cuerpos desesperados por el contacto que ahogaría su sed.  
  
El beso fue lento al principio, pero se volvió más apasionado. El rubio incapaz de dejar sus manos quietas revolvió el pelo de "su" Harry. La otra mano seguía acerrada a su cintura, pero fue bajando hasta el firme trasero.  
  
Las lenguas se juntaron. Jugaron y se pelearon. El beso ahora era pasión desenfrenada. Pasión de un chico que se había contenido y de otro que estaba atemorizado.  
  
Draco llevó sus manos a la túnica de su compañero. Sonrió con vicio. Pronto calló al suelo. La corbata roja y amarilla fue desatada (no quitada) mientras su pálido cuello era mordido. Sintió como su túnica era desatada y caía.  
  
Por un momento quiso agacharse a recogerla. ¡Era una túnica cara! Pero se lo pensó mejor. Era más agradable estar desnudando al gryffindor. La camisa fue arrancada del cuerpo de Harry. Lo observó de arriba abajo (como pudo) y un brillo de intenso vicio surcó sus ojos. Su pecho solo adornado con sus músculos y la corbata era arrebatadoramente atrayente.  
  
No pudo evitarlo se agachó un poco para saborear el pezón derecho en su boca. El gemido de Harry se ahogó en la garganta queriendo apagarla, sin éxito.  
  
Mordisqueó el pezón, soplando luego en él haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del gryffindor.  
  
Sus manos recorrieron la silueta delgada, pero a la vez atlética del moreno, quería grabar en su mente esa sensación, ese tacto, ese olor, ese sabor que le transmitía su presa en esos momentos. Porque Harry era su presa, era la presa del joven dragón dorado.  
  
Alejó sus labios del pezón, sonrió con malicia para luego recorrer con su lengua el torso. Se separaron por un momento. Observo como el moreno y bello cuerpo del joven temblaba sutilmente.  
  
* ¿Tienes frío? - Preguntó el rubio ladeando un poco la cabeza.  
  
Harry solo afirmó con la cabeza. Draco sintió que una fuerza, un torrente de energía surgía de su interior, se sintió muy animado. Arrastró al chico, agarrándolo de la muñeca, hasta la habitación por la que él había recibido a su "invitado".  
  
Draco se tumbó en la gran cama invitándolo a acompañarle. Pero Harry no reaccionaba. Lo agarró de la muñeca, de nuevo, y tiró de él haciéndolo caer encima de él.  
  
* Yo también estoy ansioso de sentir tu piel contra al mía, Harry. -  
Ronroneó Draco lamiéndole la oreja entra palabra y palabra.  
  
Harry seguía sin reaccionar. Draco acarició su espalda, tan suave, tan calida. Buscó los labios del estático pelinegro.  
  
* Harry - Susurró en sus labios - Te deseo tanto. Harry. ¿Harry?  
  
La mirada de plata del dragón se volvió confusa al ver como los hasta ahora verdes ojos del muchacho se volvían de un rojo carmesí.  
  
Draco apartó de encima a Harry y se alejó da la cama. Su mente gritaba "Corre, huye, deja a ese tipejo y corre", pero su corazón se lo impidió.  
  
* ¿Harry? - Lo movió un poco - Dime algo. ¡Harry! Maldita sea, es que  
¿No podemos ni meternos mano sin que nos molesten?  
  
Los segundos se volvían minutos y cuando creía que habían pasado horas, solo habían pasado minutos. Draco había perdido la noción del tiempo mirando el cuerpo de Harry, ahora temblaba como si un frío invernal le invadiera. Le abrigó con una manta y su cuerpo abrazó el del chico. Estaba frío.  
  
Un leve parpadeo puso fin a la neblina rojiza en los de Harry. Un gemido de angustia broto de su garganta.  
  
* ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
Harry abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo cálido del rubio, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de este y sollozó hasta cansarse.  
  
* No debí ir tan deprisa, he hecho que recuerdes a ese maldito. - "y  
de paso he hecho que hoy me quede sin sexo" se dijo frívolamente.  
  
* No es nada - Harry se apretó con más fuerza - Ya estoy bien. -  
Sonrió perversamente, mientras un brillo rojizo recorría sus ojos -  
ahora estoy perfectamente.  
  
**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**  
  
N/A:  
Bien, cortito, pero con mucha miga ^-^. Siento haber tardado tanto en sacar este capitulo pero no sabía como continuarlo, espero no haber decepcionado demasiado. Reo que habrá preguntas cómo ¿Cuándo acabaron juntos? Y ¿Por qué no lo has sacado?  
  
Bueno, ¬_¬U Es que eso es lo que no sabía como continuar, así que cuando se me ocurra como hacerlo me las apañaré para meterlo de alguna manera en el fic. Lo siento de nuevo. En el próximo daré contestación a los reviews.  
  
Un abrazo a todos y a todas.  
  
OJALA TODOS VUESTROS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN ESTE AÑO  
  
- ^-^  
- 


End file.
